


Feral

by Cerulean Skittles (Lovefremione)



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefremione/pseuds/Cerulean%20Skittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adopted from specsO-O on fanfiction.net: A/U, 'But he had this dark undercurrent... He needed to be corrupted... 'Werewolf Blaine w/ Klaine Slash. Finn is a jerk, Thad is a stalker, & Blaine & Kurt are in love. Dark and Possesive with Humor, Fluff, Klex, Klisses, & Drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feral](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7559) by specsO-O. 



> This story was adopted from specsO-O on fanfiction.net. 
> 
> As stated above, specsO-O kindly agreed to let me adopt her story 'Feral'. The first 12 chapters are her original work with minor Beta'ing done by myself. I highly recommend finding her profile on fanfiction.net and checking out her stories, she has an absolutely amazing imagination!
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Ryan Murphy, et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> A/U story starting from within the episode: 'Never Been Kissed'. SLASH/ Supernatural/ Romance/ HC/ Murder-Character Deaths (neither Blaine or Kurt)/ Possessive-Protective, a-moral Werewolf Blaine.

** Feral; ** **Chapter 01**

 

_The day I met Kurt Hummel was the day everything changed. The moment I saw him, I felt something. I wasn't sure what it was, not at the time. I could smell the fear, pain, and nerves of the beautiful boy on the stair above me. But there was something else, something different… something more._

_It was intoxicating, and it instantly drew me in. I had to know him. I couldn't fathom not. He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Kurt was the very definition of visual innocence: his flawless porcelain skin, glasz eyes, and naturally pouty lips, all giving the impression of purity._

_But he had this dark undercurrent, this vibe that he could be so much more. He needed to be corrupted. Everything about him was calling to me, begging me to teach him, to show him his full potential._

_I had always had a soft spot for those who begged..._

~oOo~

 

Dalton Academy is structured, well-maintained, and never loud; much like the boys who attend it. Needless to say, it's boring. It was out of the question for me to kill off anyone though, as that would draw attention to myself. It would be very hard to hide my changing into a wolf three days a month if I was under constant watch from a warden. I had no form of entertainment.

So when I received an urgent text from Kurt saying he needed me, I was out the door. By that point I would have actually used any excuse to get away for a while, so my instant compliance was unsurprising. What _was_ surprising, shocking even, was that I was actually concerned. I hadn’t worried about anyone other than myself since my first transformation four years ago when I accidentally murdered my parents. But even then, I got over it pretty quickly.

I had always supposed the darkness in me simply _overcame_ my ability to feel for others. After all, I killed people, and I liked it, it was satisfying. I mean, I had rules: like no small children, and nobody directly linked to me. But everyone else was fair game. And Kurt, well the gorgeous boy would actually have been a perfect target, except, I didn't want to kill him. Hell, I wanted to protect him, and I had no idea why. It was very unsettling. Yet, here I was, arriving at McKinley High, searching the parking lot for Kurt.

When I saw him, I was immediately concerned. Kurt’s eyes looked greyer than usual, and his hair was slightly mussed. This was… wrong. It had been painfully obvious upon meeting him that Kurt’s appearance was one of his top priorities. So when he looked at me with those gorgeous, yet completely empty eyes, I couldn't resist pulling him into my arms.

Kurt buried his face into my neck and I straight away sensed something even more off. He didn't smell right. Kurt had had this light, airily sweet scent on the staircase; and while he still did, it was overlaid by something else, something sweaty, something unclean, something just plain _wrong_. My eyes narrowed.

"Kurt, what happened?" I adopted a soothing tone, hoping he would open up to me.

"He… he, kissed me," Kurt whispered, and I could feel his body tremble against mine.

I felt a wave of anger wash over me but tried to repress it, knowing that I couldn't risk losing control. Tonight was the full moon, and if I got too pissed, shit would go down. But someone had had the _audacity_ to kiss Kurt, someone not me. And that was simply unacceptable.

"Who?"

 Kurt mumbled into my neck, inaudible to most, but I heard it, "Karofsky."

Karofsky. The guy who harassed Kurt, the guy who threw him into lockers and called him “fag” on a daily basis, the biggest homophobe in Lima, Ohio, kissed _my_ Kurt. There was no way in hell I was going to let this slide.

"Take me to him."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**This chapter originally written by** **specsO-O** , and now beta'd by Mythchievous Murmurs


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Feral; Chapter 02

 

Karofsky most likely didn't think that I, being at least six inches shorter and 100 pounds lighter than he, would be a threat. It wouldn't be the first time he was wrong. Kurt tried to talk me out of confronting him not knowing that I was a bit, well, _a lot_ , stronger then I looked. It comes with the whole wolf-package. Not to mention that it was the full moon tonight and my wolf was just barely restrained at the moment. Luckily, he believed my whole 'I just want to talk to the guy, help him come to terms with himself' story.

Not that I gave a damn if Karofsky was comfortable in his own skin. I would actually like to kick his ass. I couldn't, naturally, seeing as how I could quite literally kill him if I lost control. Instead, I planned on simply getting a face for Kurt's antagonist and confronting him later on… in a less public setting.

Yeah, that didn't work out.

When Kurt pointed out the chunky hockey player laughing with his teammates, my plan was thrown to hell. This guy harassed Kurt, he made him _cry_. This guy _smelled like Kurt_. And he was laughing. I felt rage wash over me, and I quite literally growled. Karofsky noticing us left his rather large friends and walked over.

"Hey there, lady boys! This your boyfriend Kurt?" I could sense the jealousy Karofsky felt seeing Kurt near another guy. Good.

"Well, not yet." I smirked at Kurt who blushed despite being terrified by our proximity to his tormentor. I raised an eyebrow at Karofsky, "Why, jealous?"

Karofsky sneered. "I'm not a _fairy_ like you." He pushed me roughly, slamming me into a locker before walking off. Kurt looked horrified, but he really shouldn't worry. I can handle myself.

I straightened myself, calling out mockingly to the brute's retreating form."Oh really? Because I think some of your more recent actions prove differently."

He stopped suddenly, slowly turning around. I expected him to attempt to punch me. Instead, he lunged at Kurt, pinning him to the lockers. Oh fuck no!

"What did you tell him, you little fag?" Karofsky had his fist raised as he yelled causing everyone nearby to stop and stare, but none of them did anything. That only pissed me off more.

Kurt was tearing up again, and I could tell he was trying to keep from crying in front of his peers. Karofsky moved to connect his fist with Kurt's face, but I immediately grabbed the asshole’s wrist, holding him still without much effort, blessing my strength and agility. I threw a punch, effectively sending him stumbling into the lockers on the other side of the hall. It was extremely satisfying to hear the bang of him colliding with metal, the same way he had made Kurt collide with them every day; admittedly, I pushed him a lot harder, but the bastard had it coming. Everyone was staring at the scene shocked. So much for keeping a low profile...

I stepped up to Karofsky, and I could feel my eyes darkening with rage. This was bad, I was losing control, instinct was overpowering my rational mind.

"You won't talk to him and you won't touch him. You will stay the hell away from him, or I will literally kill you." Karofsky had actually looked intimidated. I really, really wanted to take advantage of that, and I would have, if Kurt's shaky voice hadn't knocked me out of my trance.

"Blaine?" Kurt was looking at me with wide eyes, disbelief evident on his face.

"Kurt, I-" I stopped to take a deep breath. "Let's talk about this over lunch, alright? My treat?" I held out my hand, lips quirking when he gasped softly in a way that would have been inaudible were my senses not heightened, before grabbing it. I led him through the cluster of people that had gathered, leaving Karofsky on the ground in the middle of the crowded hallway.

~oOo~

We went to Breadstix because it’s apparently the only restaurant in Lima. It was okay though as Kurt kept me entertained shooting dirty looks at the waitress, who kept trying to flirt with me, whenever he thought I wasn't looking. The whole time Kurt looked at me like I was some kind of hero for punching Karofsky, and I couldn't help but enjoy it. Especially when he said he'd do anything to make it up to me; innocently, of course, but it's already been proven that my mind's twisted.

And then, when he begrudgingly admitted that his lunch period was over and he should probably get back to school, I flashed him my most charming smile, telling him that that was too bad as I had really hoped for more time with him. He was of course delighted to hear that and declared that McKinley wasn't exactly challenging, so he could afford to miss a few hours.

We went to his house, as I lived at Dalton, and that's where things got serious. We were in the middle of ‘The Sound of Music’ when Kurt spoke up softly. "You know, you're the first boy that's ever been in my house for an extended period of time." He cocked his head to the side, thoughtfully, "Well, except for Finn, but he doesn't count."

"Who's Finn?" Okay, so that probably wasn't the part of the sentence I should have focused on, but I was curious.

"He's Carole’s, my dad's girlfriend's, son. They moved in for a while but it, um, didn't work out."

He seemed a bit bitter when he said that, so naturally I had to find out why. I mean, this Finn could be harassing him too, so I'd need to know if I should confront him in the future.

"What's he like?"

Kurt looked away for a moment. "Finn is...well, he's not a bad guy. He is really, really, tall, and he's on the football team, but he doesn't pick on me, and we're in glee club together."

He was holding back, but I decided not to press the issue. After all, I only had a few hours before I would have to leave if I wanted to get to the woods behind Dalton in time (the entire campus is gated, and no student _ever_ leaves their dorm after hours). And I wanted to make the most of our time together.

I smiled at Kurt, who smiled back whole heartedly. We turned back to the movie, but I was watching him more than Maria. He was so beautiful... Kurt was so innocent, so pure, and it was a shame, because I don't deserve that. But if I could just help him connect with his inner darkness, then we'd work. And I so wanted us to work.

Obviously sex was a priority; I've got the combined hormones of an animal and a teenage boy. But that wasn't all I was after. It was weird, I've always known I was gay, but I've never actually felt anything more than just lust for a guy… odd, but true. I wanted him to feel for me, to want me as much as I wanted him. So I decided to seduce him.

"Kurt?" He looked over, giving a “hmm?” to acknowledge me. "I really want to kiss you-" his eyes grew wide, "-but with the way your last kiss went, I suppose I should ask permission first." I moved closer to him, touching our foreheads together. "So, may I kiss you?"

"Yes!" Kurt's answer was immediate, and I smirked, slowly leaning into kiss his lips softly, pulling back after a few seconds. His eyes were closed. Cute. "C-can I kiss you?"

I raised my eyebrows at Kurt's question before smiling reassuringly, "Of course Kurt."

I was incredibly surprised when he crashed his lips into mine, desperate and needy. After getting over my initial shock, I took over, guiding him to lie on his back, and dominating his mouth, enjoying his little whimpers. Yeah, a few hours were more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter originally written by specsO-O, and now beta'd by Mythchievous Murmurs


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter One

** Feral ** **; Chapter 03**

 

" _Blaine!"_ Kurt whined under me, gently pushing at my (rather defined if I do say so myself) chest. "What are we...how far is this going to go?"

I drank in the sight of the flushed boy beneath me before leaning in, bringing my lips as close as I could to Kurt's without touching them, "As far as you'll let me."

This was surprisingly true. It would be easy to hold him down and have my wicked way with him. But that wasn't what I wanted. Well, it sort of was, but I wouldn't do it unless he wanted me to.

He looked at me with those huge, innocent eyes, like he couldn't comprehend the fact that I actually _wanted_ him. I needed to reassure him, make him comfortable. That was the responsible thing to do after all.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you when I'm about to do something new, and then you tell me if it's okay or not. That sound fair?" I grinned at him, praying that he'd say yes.

"Alright," he answered in a breathy little voice, causing me to close my eyes and try to convince myself that fucking him over the couch twenty minutes into our first sexual encounter was not a good idea.

"Blaine, are you alright?"

I lunged, kissing him roughly, smiling at his pleasured groan. "Perfect. You?"

"Just dandy."

I laughed at him softly, he was just so sweet, and adorable, and _pure._ That was alright, dirtying him up would just be that much more fun; but not yet. No, tonight was just to get him comfortable with the idea of us.

I had to be sweet, and concerned, and loving. Actually, I was a bit unnerved with how natural it felt. I'd never seen sex as anything to be careful about, but I wanted to be careful with Kurt. I couldn't afford to scare him away, I was already growing attached. That didn't mean I couldn't have a _little_ fun though.

"Now, I'm going to move my hand down, so tell me if it goes too far, okay?"

Kurt nodded, and I slipped my hand down his side, resting it lightly on the curve of his ass. He gasped, causing me to smirk. We made out for a few more minutes, and he whimpered when I eventually pulled away, leaving us both breathless.

"Kurt, love, I don't think I can physically go much further without losing it and fucking you on your sofa."

He blushed furiously, and I couldn't help but find it endearing.

"That, that's okay."

I raised my eyebrows, amused at his nervous voice and the way he avoided eye contact. He looked up at me shyly.

"I, I mean, if you want to."

Really, could he be any more precious?

"Of course I want to, have you seen you?" I kissed him again, giving his tight ass a small squeeze. "But I need you to understand that it's not going to be very gentle if we do it now."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

I looked into his eyes; they were so open, so trusting. He'd let me do this, I could do this. But for some reason...

"Kurt, sweetheart, when I take you, it's very likely you won't be able to walk properly for a while." I kissed him softly, adoring the way he sighed into the kiss. "This weekend, if you still want it, I'll make arrangements for us to be alone somewhere, and I'll fuck you the way you need to be. Just be patient." I smiled softly at him. "Besides, this way, you can make sure you're ready, and it will be monumentally less painful."

He looked a bit dazed, and slightly confused.

"Make sure I'm ready...oh!” His eyes widened, “You mean like, oh, alright."

I laughed again, nuzzling his neck. I hesitated a moment, before pressing a light kiss to his pulse point. When he shivered in delight, well, I took that as a sign that he wouldn't object to more. I placed kisses all along his neck and jaw, getting slightly more aggressive with each one. Oh hell, he was doing that whimpering thing again, and I could tell I was going to lose it.

"Can I mark you Kurt?"

I felt him stiffen beneath me, and immediately cursed my inability to ignore my damn instincts.

"Like...a hickey?"

I studied his face, trying to see how he felt about it, but he wasn't giving much away. "Well, yes. I want to make sure that you, and everyone around you, understands that you're taken."

"I am? So, we're boyfriends then, right?"

I grinned at him, "Of course."

He smiled lifting his head up to kiss me. "Alrighty then, mark away."

I growled, setting to work immediately, right on his collarbone.

"Oh! Holy hell, Blaine..."

"This is just the first one. You're not getting out from under me until you have at _least_ five."

"Oh, _God!_ "

"I know it's a lot, but it's what you get for being so beautiful. I have to ensure that people know to stay away. You're mine."

"Yours, completely one hundred percent yours."

I moved on to a spot just under his jaw, biting harshly, my desire to claim fueled by his words. "I'm the only one ever allowed to do this to you, understand?"

"Uh-huh. I, yes, anything you say. Just don't stop, please."

I moved my lips to another location right at the center of his throat, and sucked hard, "Wouldn't dream of it. I could do this forever." Well, not forever as the full moon was close, but the sentiment was the same.

I was busy finishing off the third mark, the darkest yet, when I sensed movement behind us.

"Mmmmm, Blaine..."

My mind was momentarily distracted by Kurt and his delicious moans, so I was a bit startled when I heard an outburst, from a distinctly male voice, from behind us.

"Whoa! What the hell?"

Kurt shot out from under me, eyes wide. "F-Finn! What are you doing here?!"

Ah, so this was Finn. I looked him over. He was tall and relatively good looking in that all-American way; so not that impressive really.

"Football. Games on. Was gonna watch it with Burt..."

He also didn’t appear to be the most articulate fellow.

Finn then turned to look at me suspiciously. "And you are?"

I didn't like his tone of voice, not at all. Still, he was obviously a figure in Kurt's life, so I supposed it would be in my best interest to be polite. "Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend."

Kurt giggled quietly, his face lighting up in a delighted smile, while Finn's face just got red.

"Boyfriend?! Kurt, you can't have a boyfriend!"

Kurt stopped giggling, and his eyes narrowed. "And just when exactly did it become your place to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

Finn got this annoyed look on his face, like _Kurt_ was the one being difficult. "Kurt, get real. I'm sure Blaine’s a nice guy and all, but you already get enough crap for just being gay. What do you think will happen when the guys find out about you having an actual boyfriend?"

"Hmmm, you'll get more crap because our parents are dating?" Kurt snapped out sarcastically.

I was so proud.

Finn blushed slightly, but he didn't give up. "Well, yeah. Seriously, I stand up for you against the team, but you just make it harder for the both of us. You-You're being selfish!"

Kurt jumped up, completely pissed off. I must say, I rather liked it. It strengthened my confidence in my plan to bring him over to the dark side.

" _I'm_ selfish? _You_ are the star of the football team, the freaking quarterback! _You_ got to date Quinn, Rachel, Brittany AND Santana! _You_ are handed basically every male solo in glee without working for it even though Artie, Puck, and Sam are all way better then you. _You_ get everything out of high school that anyone could ever want, and you think _you're_ some kind of saint because you told the football team to 'lay off' once or twice, and they called you names and threw a slushie in your face?

“You don't get shoved into lockers on a daily basis, or thrown into dumpsters where you ruin your new Armani sweater. You don't get threatening phone calls to your house in the middle of the night. You don't have to fight just to have a chance to sing in glee just because your voice doesn't sound best two octaves above an average male singer. And you think I'm being selfish, when all I want is a chance to have someone who actually cares about me?"

I swear I fell even harder for Kurt during his speech. I mean, really, all he wanted was a chance at normalcy. Not that our relationship would ever be _normal_ , but still...

"Kurt, I care about you, that’s why you need to promise me you won't see this guy again. Having a boyfriend would be dangerous-"

"SCREW YOU, FINN HUDSON! I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I mean really, Finn's expression was just pure _shock_. It was hilarious!

"Blaine?"

Oh, hell, now I'd gone and upset my angel. That managed to sober me up pretty quickly. "I'm sorry, but, just, his _face_..."

Finn glared at me coldly. "I think you should leave."

Ah, he wanted to play the intimidation game. Luckily that's a game I excel at. I glared right back at him, my eyes dangerous. "I'll leave whenever Kurt tells me to. Or at six, whichever comes first."

"Look, I'm sure you're cool and all, but if you really cared about Kurt, you'd leave him alone."

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing."

Finn's face reddened. "Alright, listen hobbit-"

"Enough!" Kurt glared openly at Finn, and hell, even I was a little scared. "Finn, you need to leave. The game doesn't even start until 6:30 come back then." He grabbed my arm, pulling me over to the stairs descending into what I assumed was his room; I could smell him from the top of the stairs.

"Whoa, just what are you and Blaine going to do down there?"

"None of your damn business Finn Hudson," Kurt pulled me into the bedroom, slamming the door behind us.

I was on him as soon as he turned the lock, kissing him as hard as I possibly could, while trying to multitask and have a conversation at the same time. "Kurt, _baby_! Do you have any idea how hot that was?"

"I, um, no? I thought you might leave me because Finn, because he was being an ass."

I tangled one hand in his hair, the other sliding down his back to its rightful place on his ass. I held him tight against me, never wanting to let go. " _Never!_ Not for Finn, not for anyone. I've got you, okay?"

"O-Okay."

I kissed him again, trying to make it very clear that I had no intentions of giving him up so easily. I pulled back, smirking. "Now then, we have about an hour before I have to leave, and I remember promising at least five hickeys. Last I checked you only had three."

I had never spent an hour better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter originally written by specsO-O, and now beta'd by Mythchievous Murmurs


End file.
